


Resurgent

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Panic Attacks, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: After a treacherous battle, Danny comes face to face with his first experience with death.





	Resurgent

**Author's Note:**

> novaspeaks asked: “just breathe… you’re okay, i promise, just breathe.” make me proud, dad. I believe in you.

Danny was familiar with this by now. Every couple days there would be a battle to fight, some people sent to get revenge on the two of them, or some other people to get rid of. Fight, deal with the clean up, go home and rest, then do it all again days or even hours later. It quickly became a routine for them after setting up their own life.

Fight after fight they dealt with, with Ninja Brian taking care of most of it on his own while Danny watched on the sidelines. Brian rarely needed Danny’s help, but he’d step in if he needed to, even if Brian insisted he didn’t need it. They both always came out relatively unscathed. A scratch here, a sprain there, but nothing major or warranting of a hospital visit. 

This time, though, something is different. There’s so many of them and Brian can only do so much at once. Danny and Ninja Brian stood back to back, fighting off as many enemies as they can as quickly as possible, but they seemed to keep coming and coming, and Danny was quickly getting overwhelmed.

“Where are they all coming from?” Danny wheezed out, becoming exhausted as the amount of ninjas seemed to increase every moment. 

Brian didn’t respond, to preoccupied to sign anything back. He seemed to deal with the enemies with grace and little effort, while Danny was quickly losing steam and becoming more and more exhausted. 

Seconds seemed to last hours and Danny could feel himself shaking with overexertion, breathing so hard that his chest was starting to hurt. His reflexes were slowing down and he was having a harder and harder time blocking his attacker’s moves.

The next thing Dan knew, there was a sharp pain in his chest and he felt the wind get knocked out of him as his back hit the ground behind him, eyes wide and staring straight above him. His attackers seemed to encroach into his vision, hovering over him. His eyelids began to grow heavy and the last thing he saw was the fire in Ninja Brian’s eyes as he barreled into Dan’s attackers, before letting himself seep into the darkness. 

An indiscernible amount of time later, and Danny’s eyes snap open. There was panic running through his veins and his breathing was rapid, chest heaving with every inhale and choking on every exhale. His eyes frantically searched around, meeting Brian’s right above him. Danny flung himself up and wrapped his arms around Brian, bursting into sobs and clinging to him, Brian’s arms wrapping around him tightly. 

“Oh- oh my,” Danny started, but was cut off by his own sobs, trying his best to take deep breaths, but gasping for air instead, choking on air. 

Ninja Brian then pulled away to look Danny in the eyes, far enough so Danny could see his hands, even through his tears.

“Just breathe… you’re okay, I promise, just breathe,” he signed, and Danny shook his head, tears filling his eyes again, face screwing up. He grabbed onto Brian again and held him tightly, still struggling to control his breathing. 

“I can’t breathe, I can’t –” Danny tried, but was cut off by another gasp, hands digging into the fabric of Brian’s shirt, soaking the collar of it with his tears.

Brian rubbed Danny’s back softly, letting him cry and let it all out. He looked out at all of the bodies around them, eyebrows furrowed in concern. This was… way more than usual, and this was way too of a close call. They needed to start being more careful. He didn’t even want to start thinking about what had happened with Danny. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Brian carefully trying to calm Danny down, Danny’s tears halting and breathing returning to normal, but he kept his face buried in Brian’s neck and arms wrapped around Brian’s torso.

They pulled away slowly and Danny looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes were bright red and there were deep bags under his eyes, and a distant look of fear still lingered in them. Brian brought one of his hands up and cupped Danny’s cheek with it and Danny leaned into the touch graciously. 

“Can you tell me what happened or do you want to later?” Brian signed, immediately putting his hand back when he was done, rubbing the skin on Danny’s cheek softly.

Danny looked around a bit and took a shaky breath before nodding, grasping onto Brian’s hand tightly. “I don’t… Once I hit the ground and my eyes closed it was like- there was like a bright light and I felt like my life flashed before my eyes and I just felt so- so lost, Ninja Brian. I- I think I died?” he rushed out, frantically looking around and holding onto Brian’s hand so tight it was painful.

Brian could instantly tell that Danny was starting to panic again so he leaned forward and pulled Danny in again, shutting him up and letting Danny hold onto him again, let himself be Danny’s grounding force for another moment. They stayed like this for a moment before Brian pulled away again, just enough so Danny could look him in the eyes.

“You’re okay. You’re okay now, and everything is fine. You’re safe. You’re okay,” Brian signed, then took Danny’s hands in his. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Danny’s, feeling Danny press back, gripping his hands gratefully. 

“I’m so scared, Ninja Brian..,” Danny said, taking a shaky breath and leaning more of his weight against Brian. 

Brian frowned and wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders, pulling him in tight and pressing his lips to Danny’s head, even through the mask. It was then and there that he made a vow to never let anything seriously hurt Danny ever again, no matter what it took and no matter how much Danny annoyed him from time to time. He’d never let anything hurt Danny again, and he’d make sure he was always there to protect him.


End file.
